A Team Full of Secrets
by Ivyhunter10
Summary: In this story Hinata, Naru, and Shikamaru are all on the same genin team. They already know about them being in ANBU. Expect Kakashi to be utterly humiliated, not to mention creeped out. Naruto's a girl. This is an alternate version to banished with secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer : I don't Naruto**

**This is an idea I've had floating around in my head since before '**_**Banished with Secrets'**_

**I found this when going through some of my old drawing/writing books. Before I posted this I revamped it to fit as more of a alternate reality to **_**'Banished with Secrets'**_**. **

**In this case Naru, Hinata, and Shikamaru all land up on the same genin team, team 7. They already know about them and Lee being on the same ANBU team. Of course Kakashi doesn't know that the younger three members of ANBU team 1 make up his genin team. What would be the fun in it if he did?**

**Any how, I hope you all like this alternate version of **_**'Banished with Secrets'.**_

**Also to those who **_**haven't **_**read **_**'Banished with Secrets'. **_**It's not necessary toread before reading this.**

"Okay now, team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, And Hinata Hyuuga. Team 8 is..." After Iruka announced who team 7 was Naruto zoned out.' Yes! I have them on my team. Our sensei won't know what hit 'em. After all, we're on the same ANBU team.'

Flashback

_" So Panda why did you want to speak to me ?" ANBU Captain Kitsune asked her subordinate. " Well-" Just as she was about to answer the door to Kitsune's office opened and Sloth walked in. _

_Panda, surprised, almost hit him with her jyuken strike. Sloth managed to dodge but not without his mask being knocked off. Everyone in the room was shocked. "Shikamaru!" Panda yelled. Luckily there were privacy seals in the room. "Troublesome." the now revealed Shikamaru sighed, bending down to pick up his mask. _

_"Wait." Panda said, grabbing his shoulder. He looked up and saw Hinata, her Panda mask in her other hand. "Hinata!" Shikamaru yelled. "Well, isn't this a first, a Nara yelling." Kitsune giggled under her mask. "It's not funny kitsune-taicho." Hinata said. " Well, since we're revealing who we are..." Kitsune took off her mask. "Ta-da!" _

_All she got were blank stares. 'Well apparently they don't recognize me." She thought sweat-dropping. At that point Turtle walked in. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Right now we're revealing who we are to each other. Panda and Sloth unfortunately don't recognize me." Kitsune said summing up the whole situation in one go._

_"Alright then i guess it's my turn then." turtle said before removing his mask. "Who are you?" Hinata asked, though they had been unofficially dating for the past year she still had yet to find out the face behind the mask.(1) "I am not surprised that you don't recognize me, I graduated a year ahead of you Hinata. My name is Rock Lee, I'm on your cousin Neji's genin team." Lee said._

_"Now that we three know who we are, we should figure out are Taichou's identity." Shikamaru said turning around to face Kitsune. "Can you give us three hints ?" Hinata asked because honestly they weren't going to get far without them. " Alright, one, I'm the same age as two of you. Two, you know me but that's not my real appearance, this is. Three, I'm almost positive Hinata's not bisexual." She said with a smirk._

_' Let's see... She's a ninja so she's probably in our class. Hinata's not bisexual... Could Hinata pretend to like her. No, the only person Hinata pretends to like is Naruto. Wait a second! Not my true appearance... No way! Naruto's Kitsune-taichou!' "I think I know who she is." Shikamaru whispered to Hinata and Lee. "Who ?" Lee asked. "Naruto." Shikamaru replied. Hinata had a face of realization. Lee still looked rather confused though, so they had to explain it to him. "She's are age and she's a ninja so she's probably in our class at the academy." Hinata started. " She said Hinata's not bisexual. Hinata without her mask acts like she likes Naruto." Shikamaru continued. " But Naruto is supposedly a he. Then I remembered she said that we know her but she looks different." Shikamaru finished._

_"You're right you know, you do know me as Naruto, but that's not my name. My real name is Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze." " Wait a second, Namikaze, you don't mean..." "Yes, my dad was Minato Namikaze." She said, boy did that leave 'em shocked!_

Flashback end

'Seems like the sensei's are coming in now.' Naru thought, ending the flashback.

2 hours later

"Sensei's late, should we make a little surprise for him ?" Hinata asked to her teammates. "Already on it." Was her response.

Kakashi had just opened the door when he was met with tons of different sharp, pointy and deadly objects aimed towards gulped, it looked as if someone had raided Tenten's weapon stash and ninja wired them to the ceiling. As he turned around he saw a sight he didn't expect to see. three 'genin' smiling innocently. " Hi Sensei, did you like our surprise ?" They asked in unison. 'Okay... maybe not so innocent.' " Yes, know meet me on the roof in..." He stopped seeing as the 'genin' were already gone. 'Okay..' He was about to lean back before he remembered the 'surprise'. He then disappeared with a poof.

He reappeared on the roof. "Now, we're going to tell a bit about each other. I'll go first, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of you're business. I have many hobbies, as for dreams... well you're to young for that. Well your turn." "Okay." they all said. " My name is 'Naruto Uzumaki' ' Hinata hyuuga' 'Shikamaru Nara' I like-" "You know what, never mind." Kakashi interrupted them. "Tomorrow we'll meet at training ground 7 at 8:00 am, make sure to have all your ninja gear with you. I'm going to give you a test that has a 66.66% failure rate." He waited for his students reaction but all he got were three owlish blinks, and a wave of the hand to continue. " Okay... well, you shouldn't eat breakfast or you'll throw up. See you tomorrow." " Bye Sensei !" They all yelled, waving at him before he disappeared.

After Kakashi disappeared they burst out laughing. " His face was... hilarious." Shikamaru said in-between laughing. The other two nodded vigorously After a few minutes, they got a hold of themselves. "Okay, so what should we do tomorrow ?" Hinata asked. "Well..." A few minutes later Kakashi could be seen shivering in dread over what would come the following day.

**Well here's the first chapter, I want to know what you all think of it. **

**Yes, Naruto is a girl, and yes Kakashi will find out. Also the next chapter might take a while, but that's because I'm rewriting all of the pranks. Also don't expect each story to be updated regularly, I'll update when I get the chapter done. So, no, both stories won't always be updated at the same time. I have a relative idea on how these stories are going to go, but I'm clueless on the ending, especially for **_**'A Team Full of Secrets'.**_

**(1): When I wrote this part the first thought that came to mind was that scene in 'Spider Man' where they kiss but Spider man only partially removes his mask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Alright here's the second chapter of **_**' A Team Full of Secrets'.**_** We're beginning where we left off. P.S. this chapter took less time to write than I thought. Also, I finished writing it after I had just posted the first chapter.**

The next day Kakashi was late again. Though the rest of team 7 didn't mind, more time to set up traps. Poor Kakashi... He wouldn't know what hit him.

"Sorry I'm late I w-" "Save us your excuse and just get on with it." The 'genin' interrupted him. "Okay, you'll need to get these two bells away from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." He paused for a reaction. Aw... the crickets ar chirping. "Okay...you have until 12 to get the bells. You'll need to come at me with the intent to kill or you won't even have a chance of getting them. Ready, set, go!" With that they disappeared into the woods.

'Wait a second, I can't feel their chakra signatures, nor can I sense them. That's not normal... Oh well, I'll Find them soon enough.' Then he went into the woods... only to set of a string of traps and pranks that both led him to the 'genin' and lowered his pride.

Here's how it went. As he stepped into the woods he tripped on a wire. A kunai shot at him, as he ducked a smoke bomb went off. Unknowingly dyeing his hair neon pink. The kunai hit a tree which sprung another volley of weapons. 'Where do they get all these weapons ?' He thought, as he narrowly dodged a fuma shuriken. 'I mean seriously.' When the volley was over he continued forward, a little more weary this time. Only for him to step onto a wire. he had to dodge a barrage of poison tipped senbon. (1) A few hit him making the struck area go numb. Next thing he knew trees were falling on him, he feel in three pits and almost feel into another four. He had massive logs being swung towards him and eventually his clothes were died in an neon rainbow. It all ended when he found he couldn't move.

"Kagemane no jutsu...success." He heard behind him. "I'll be taking these." Hinata said grabbing the bells. He struggled to move away from her but found he couldn't. " Okay, Shikamaru can trap a jounin in his Kagemane and be able to fully limit movement, impressive.' Kakashi thought." So now that you have the bells, what are you going to do with them ?" " Sensei we already know this test is actually about teamwork." The three said. 'Okay those three speaking in unison is starting to get very creepy.

' After a while of him saying nothing the three started glaring at him. 'That's a really good glare those three have.' " You all pass, meet me here, same time tomorrow. Shikamaru can you release me I have meeting to go to." " Only if you state on your honor as a shinobi of Konoha that you'll be there on time." Shikamaru said, all three adding a little ki(2) to their glares at him. " I swear on my honor as a shinobi of Konoha. Now release be before you make me late." After that Shikamaru released him. Kakashi promptly disappeared via Shushin.

" When he arrived at the Hokage's office all of those gathered were trying to dispel a genjutsu. " Is that _really_ what your opinion of me is ?" He asked. " That and your hair and clothes are neon colored." The Hokage stated having given up on the genjutsu angle if Kakashi appearing on time. "They got my _hair_ too ?" Now everyone was taking a closer look at Kakashi. "Kakashi what happened ? You look like you had just got ambushed." Asuma asked. " In a way I was, they had booby trapped the training ground. I obviously boobied right into them." Kakashi said with a wince having moved on of his cuts. " Let me tell you, those were some _very_ good traps."

"So, Kakashi's injuries aside. How did you're teams do ?" Hiruzen asked, changing the subject. " Team 10 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Sakura Haruno pass. Apparently take away Sasuke and the girls work together fine." Asuma stated. "Team 8 consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sasuke Uchiha also pass." Kurenai said.

Then it was Kakashi's turn. " Team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara pass with flying colors." He said, shocking everyone except Hiruzen. "Don't you mean flying _neon_ colors." Hiruzen couldn't help but add, making the gathered ninja snicker. Well, all except Kakashi.

"So, what exactly did your team do to you ?" Kurenai asked bringing up the subject again. "Well, apparently teamwork, traps and a really good plan." Kakashi didn't really want to talk about it."You don't want to talk about it do you Kakashi ?" Hiruzen asked, receiving nod of the head in response. "Well luckily for us, one of my ANBU got it all on tape." Hiruzen said with a shit-eating grin.

What followed next was a string of laughs from everyone except Kakashi. Some were even on the floor! Their respect and his reputation among them fell to an all time low. They weren't ever going to let this go.

Eventually they got to the part where he was threatened to be there on time. "So that's why he was here on time." Everyone said in unison. This, unfortunately caused everyone to stare at him. "Okay... I think I developed a phobia for people talking in unison."

"So, what is you're guys-es sensei like ?" Kiba asked. All of the newly made genin had gathered together to talk about their new senseis. " Well...He's _always_ late for _everything_, he won't _stop_ saying _okay_, he's a pervert, and _so lazy_ he can't even dodge a few _simple _traps." The three ranted, obviously annoyed. This, of course, was extremely out of character for Shikamaru and Hinata.

Luckily, this only served to make the other genin think that team 7's sensei was the worst out there. "That bad huh ?" Chouji said in-between chewing his chips. Team 7 nodded still catching their breath from the rant.

"What do you mean by 'simple traps' ?" Ino asked, because, let's face it, when Naru's involved there is no such thing as a simple trap.(3) "Oh, you know, a barrage of weapons there, some neon paint bombs here, falling trees, flying logs.." Naru said with a smile on her face, did I mention one of her nicknames in ANBU is Queen of traps ?

"Ah... so the usual then." Ino said for everyone else there. Along with Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naru. There was Ino, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba. Sakura was stalking Sasuke, and Sasuke was off brooding somewhere. The seven continued talking for a few more hours before they left for home. Or in Naru, Hinata, and Shikamaru's case, ANBU HQ.

**Alright here's the second chapter all done.I don't have much to say other than, I'll probably be slower writing this in the future because I don't have a base pre-written for the rest of it. Remember this was originally another story, I only ever got this far with said story. Yes, Sakura and Ino work together fine, they were friends. They only act all rivally when Sasuke is around. They're the perfect example of frenemies in this story. Also, Ino isn't as fan-girlish as Sakura, she does come from a ninja clan.**

**(1): The senbon are all covered with a numbing agent. Kakashi really needs to step up his game against these three.**

**(2): ki in this story will stand for killing intent. Actually in all my stories it will unless I say other-wise.**

**(3): Yes, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura, and Shino all know about Naru being a girl. Sasuke doesn't because he doesn't listen. But they all don't know about Naru, Shikamaru, and, Hinata being ANBU's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Alright third chapter and still kicking. Coming up is the beginning of the Wave arc. **

"Team 7, I see you have finished your mission. I think your ready for your first c-rank." Hiruzen said, surprising Kakashi. "Are you sure their ready Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, full of doubt. "Oh I'm sure Kakashi, or do you want be to bring up footage of their genin exam, Kakashi?" Hiruzen said with a smile. The three 'genin' beside Kakashi snickered. Kakashi himself had a look of terror and embarrassment, practically shining through his mask. Iruka, who hadn't been there to see it, looked rather confused. "What happened?" That simple questioned seemed to tip the scale, as the 'genin' and Hiruzen burst out laughing.

After everyone had calmed down Hiruzen continued. "Your mission is to protect the bridge builder Tazuna to Wave and to continue protecting him until the bridge is complete. Iruka can you leave for a bit." After Iruka left he gestured for the client to come in.

"How are these brats supposed to protect me? They look like they should be at home with there mothers." Tazuna unknowingly had just said what would normally mean his doom.

Hinata had her glaive aimed at him. It was four-feet long, three feet to the pole, two to the blade. The pole was a lavender color and the blade was curved.(1)

In Naruto's place was a girl with red hair that went down to her hips. She had blue eyes that contained all shades in the blue spectrum, with sit-pupils. She wore a yellow jacket like top that only went half way to her waist, over bandages shaped like a tee-shirt. She has a black belt that was tied with a bow at her waist. She has pale dark blue elbow covers( on her elbows of course !), and a hi-taite around her head ( like Sakura's but with the length of shippuden Naruto's). She wore a yellow half-skirt with the Uzumaki crest on it over black shorts, she also had netting on her legs ( like Temari's at the chunin exam's but the upper one ends above the knee ). She has ninja sandals with a prong between the big toe and the rest, the top was open like a slit.

The girl had two katanas aimed at him. One was red and black, the other Blue and Yellow.

"Hinata, Naru, you shouldn't kill our client you know. He didn't know how insulting what he said to you was. How could he know your moms died when you were little?" Shikamaru said to his teammates, they responded by giving Tazuna a glare then putting the weapons away.

Kakashi had an expression of pure and utter dumbfoundedness. All he did was point between Hinata and Naru and then mouth something among the lines of 'wha'. Shikamaru looked just about ready to laugh.

Seeing that her sensei was unresponsive Hinata said. "We'll meet you at the gates at 7am. That okay with you sensei?" Then, without even waiting for his answer, left with her teammates.

"Who was she ?" Kakashi asked the Sandaime after he had recovered. "Since Naru was young she was under a henge. That girl is what Naru looks like without the henge." Hiruzen replied. Kakashi was going to ask a question before a knock was heard on the Hokage's door. "I have work to do now, you're dismissed." 'Looks like I'm just going to have to ask my team.' Kakashi thought walking out the door.

The next day, they were all gathered at the gates. "Wow...Kaka-sensei's on time." the three said in an uncaring, and frankly bored, tone. Kakashi reacted with an odd combination of shivering and sweat dropping.

"Alright lets get on the road." Tazuna said, getting a little anxious. The team then went through the gate, Naru waving bye to Izumo and Kotetsu.

The journey was mainly quiet, that is, until they reached a puddle. 'It hasn't rained in days and there's a puddle... obvious much?' Naru thought as she looked to see if her teammates noticed. Shikamaru, and Hinata had, Kaka... not so much. Naru was slightly surprised, since he is a jounin.

When Kakashi was ripped to shreds, instead of gawking, they immediately went into formation. Hinata stood at the back, protecting the client, her glaive stood to Naru's right, ready to do a jutsu. Naru stood in the middle, her katana's out of their sheaths. Shikamaru then quickly caught the demon brothers in his Kagemane. This was proceeded by Naru holding her katanas up to their necks. "Who do you work for?" She asked.

It was at this point Kakashi decided to intervene "Nice work team I'll take it from here." Naru backed away from the two missing-nin, re-sheathing her swords. "Shikamaru you can release them. You're probably getting tired from holding them." "Not really but okay." Shikamaru then released his control over them. "So, who do you work for?" This time it was Kakashi asking.

After a while Kakashi headed back to the group. "Tazuna why did you lie to us?" "Due to Gato The Land of Waves is poor. Even the Daimyo doesn't have a lot of money. We couldn't afford a higher ranked mission, we could barely afford this." Tazuna said rather guiltily. "I'm afraid we can't continue, this mission should be B-ranked maybe even A-ranked."

"Kaka-sensei, if we back out on the mission it would give Konoha a bad reputation. Besides, they can always pay the rest later, after their economy returns to normal." The 'genin' said in unison, Kakashi gulped back his shiver.

Kakashi looked like he was going to say no until he saw the look on his students faces. All three of them were giving him full on glares. 'Again, who taught them how to glare?' Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Alright, we'll continue forward. But you will pay the rest when you can. And you three." He said turning around to face the 'genin'. "Where did you learn how to glare like that?" "Wouldn't you like to know." The three said with a sly smirk. "I'm you're sensei and you will tell me." Kakashi said, thinking he had got them. "Sorry Kaka-sensei, S-rank secret." Now Kakashi had his 'wha' face on again, causing the three to giggle.

Naru shot a kunai into the bushes, only for a white bunny to hop out. 'Wait, white... it's summer so...' "Duck!" Naru yelled just as a sword went whizzing through the air. When they turned around they saw...

**Here's the next chapter! Now I have one question to ask... How come no one's reviewing? : (**

**I'd really like it if someone were to review...**

**(1): I know glaives are supposed to be 6 or 7 feet tall but I shortened hers because she's a ninja. Also, seeing as Hinata's only 4, 8" in part 1 of Naruto it wouldn't make sense for her to carry something so much taller than her. Maybe in the chunin exams she'll have a longer glaive.**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I'm picking off where I left off...**

_Naru shot a kunai into the bushes, only for a white bunny to hop out. 'Wait, white... it's summer so...'"Duck!" Naru yelled just as a sword went whizzing through the they turned around they saw..._

They saw a man wearing cow print pants standing on the sword. "Zabuza Momochi, an A-class missing-nin. So, Gato hired you too." Kakashi said, actually being serious for once."Kakashi Hatake, no wonder the Demon brothers failed, they faced you."

Naru was severely pissed on the inside, she knew humans had a tendency to call other humans that were dangerous or scary demons. But those two being called that were getting on her nerves. 'They don't even compare to the weakest demon. At least Zabuza ' The Demon of the Bloody Mist' compares to one. Actually, if I were to compare him I'd say he's like a low-low middlish level one.'Naru thought, she did have to admit he was more powerful than some low levels.(1)

Naru then looked up to see Kakashi trapped in an orb of water and sweat-dropped. 'He's such an idiot.' Kakashi was yelling something about going away. "Shikamaru, Hinata, what did Kaka-sensei say about abandoning comrades?" "Those who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." They replied, Shikamaru already thinking of a plan to get Kaka-sensei out of the orb. "That's what I thought. Shikamaru, got any strategies yet?" "Of course I do. Who do you take me for, Kiba?" The group of 'genin' then huddled in a circle.

"Hinata you take out the clone nearest to Tazuna, I'll take care of the other two. Naru you're on kick Zabuza's ass duty. So, you need to get him to release the jutsu, then keep him distracted, if possible knock him out without revealing to much to our baka(2) of a 'sensei'." Shikamaru whispered so that only the two next to him could hear. "Got it." They replied, setting Shikamaru's strategy in motion.

Hinata knocked the clone out quickly with her glaive, all it took was a fast slash to the neck. Shikamaru used the water clone's own Swords against them as he caused them to cut their own heads open via Kagemane no jutsu.

Naru appeared in front of Zabuza, holding her katana up to his neck. Zabuza was surprised but didn't let that affect him. "Release him _now_." She said releasing a small amount of KI. Zabuza brought his sword down, aiming tom cut her in half. Naru simply blocked it with her other katana. 'What?' Zabuza and Kakashi thought, it wasn't everyday you see a genin block the kubikiribocho with ease. "I said _release him __**now**_." Naru said letting out more KI and using more of a demonic tone near the end. Zabuza, with no other choice as Naru could cut his throat at any moment, released Kakashi and jumped back.

"Naru go back and protect Tazuna, I'll deal with Zabuza he's to strong for you and the others." Kakashi said, after regaining his breath. 'Did he see something different than what I did? The girl, Naru I think her name is, posses more of a threat to me than he does. She could have killed me if she wanted too. And it felt as if she was holding back... is she holding back because of him? What about the other two? I'll think about this later, I have something else to deal with right now.'(3)

"I think Zabuza is still ali-" "We already know that Kaka-sensei." "H-how?" The three 'genin' sighed. "It's obvious, the two spots that the 'hunter-nin' hit, are spots that cause what's called a 'Fake Death'. Not to mention hunter-nins deal with the body on the spot." Hinata, the medic of the team replied. "How do you know that?" Kakashi asked. "There's a lot you don't know about us Kaka-sensei." Shikamaru replied. "Can you tell me?" "No, it's almost all classified information." Naru said."Can you tell me what's not classified?" Kakashi asked hoping for a yes. "We don't want to and we don't have to." The three said.

Kakashi sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere with this, then he remembered something. "Yes you do I'm your superior if you don't I'll put you down for insubordination. Actually I could do that right now seeing as you disobeyed me before, but I'll let it go if you tell me." He said, proud with himself, thinking he had got them now.

The three shared a look with each other "I guess we can tell you something seeing as this information will get us out of this situation." Kakashi smirked, he had got them. They glared at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "We're ANBU." The three deadpanned. Kakashi replied with "High jounin outranks some ANBU. So, though you may not be taking orders from me unless authorized by the Hokage, I can still put you down for insubordination during this mission." The three sighed."You don't get it, we're in ANBU squad 1, the heads of ANBU." Kakashi's 'wha' face was back at full force.

"W-well for this mission I'm your commanding officer. So, unless one of you is the ANBU Head captain, which I doubt, You can't overrule my orders." Kakashi said, trying to get back his dignity. Naru then stood up.

"Well then Hatake I didn't want to do this, but you insisted. Since I'm ANBU Head captain I'm overruling your orders and standing in as commanding officer for the rest of this mission. You, of course will wright in your mission report that you put me as second in command in case something happened to you. Don't worry about lying to the Hokage I'll tell him personally." Naru said in her most commanding tone. Kakashi had to admit she sounded like Kitsune but he still doubted she was Kitsune. "I don't believe you, show me some proof." He said sounding rather childish. Naru held out her Kitsune mask. Kakashi was shocked and barely managed to mutter out a 'sorry', before he fainted.

The next day Kakashi walked down to the dining room in crutches. "Hi." He said meekly, the 'genin' were now extremely intimidating to him. He felt if he made one wrong move he would be squashed like a bug "Kakashi, good morning. After breakfast we're going to watch Tazuna over at the bridge while you stay and get some rest seeing how exhausted you are." Naru said, probably a little ticked at him from his blatant disrespect last night. "Okay, I didn't get to ask last night because I fainted. But, if you're Kitsune then who are those two?" He said, pointing to Hinata and Shikamaru."Isn't it obvious, I'm Panda and he's Sloth." Hinata said rhetorically. Kakashi scratched his head meekly, now that he thought about it, it _was_ obvious. "Come on, let's leave Kakashi so he can rest." Naru said, getting up from the table and heading towards the door. "Are you coming Tazuna?" Tazuna immediately got up and grabbed his bag "Yes!" He said, rushing catching up with them.

"Why do you even bother? Gato's just going to kill you." Inari asked. "You know what kid. If you just give up like that nothing good is ever going to come out of it. If you let him control you everything you care about is going to go away. So, stop crying and start standing up for yourself and others, or else your life is going to end up being one big pool of misery." Inari's reaction to Naru's cold speech was what you'd expect, he ran away crying. "I'll go get him." Hinata said, already walking towards where he ran of too.

Hinata sat down beside Inari. "I know Naru isn't known for her motivational speeches but she has a point Inari. You can't just give up or everything around you will fall away into misery. Naru had a hard life but she didn't let it get her down and look where she is now. She has three friends and other people who care about her, not to mention she loves her job. So cheer up, will ya." With that Hinata got up and walked away.

A few days later, Team 7 were facing of against Zabuza and Haku. "Kakashi go help Hinata against Haku, Shika you protect Tazuna." Naru said, causing Zabuza to ask. "What happened? Last I saw Kakashi was commanding you. Not that I mind, I'm just curious." Naru just laughed in response. "A secret was revealed that changed the chain of command." She said those words with deadly seriousness.

After those words everyone started fighting. Hinata was skillfully wielding her glaive against Haku. Blocking ice senbon and other attacks, then slashing her own. The two left no room for Kakashi to jump in. Hinata soon got Haku down with a well aimed jyuken strike to her legs and then incapacitated her with a chop to the neck.

Naru was beating Zabuza big time, wielding her katana's with shocking ease against his kubikiribocho. She got a lightning or wind strike on him every once in a while. Zabuza could tell she was toying with him. Just as he was about to call her out on it, Gato and an army of thugs appeared.

"Hmph, it seems you're more like a baby demon Zabuza. Being bested by a mere genin. Well, to bad for you, my men are going to kill you. I honestly was never going to pay you." With that he turned to his men."Kill the men and keep the women, you can have fun with them." There was a battle cry as the thugs attacked.

They stopped dead short however, when a thunderstorm suddenly appeared. Naru had a dark look on her face. 'Uh-oh.' Shikamaru and Hinata thought, having seen this happen before. "Hinata what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, oblivious as to what was going to happen. "We need to get off the bridge _now_." With that she shushined of the bridge, Kakashi following her.

**"So... you think you're going to have a little fun with us huh?"**Naru now looked slightly different. Her blue eyes were almost glowing and were filled with menace. Her hair was floating in the air, and she was leaking enough KI that Kakashi and the others were having difficulty breathing on the other side of the bridge, they looked like they were going to faint. 'Such strong KI I've never felt anything this strong before, not even during the Kyuubi attack.(4)

**"Well, I can assure you that's never going to happen. You know why? Because you're going to die before you can take another step." **After she said that a sadistic smirk made it's way onto her face, and lightening struck in the sky. It started to pour, the winds howling, cutting the thugs. A second bolt rang through the sky and Naru was no longer there. She was standing in front of Gato and all the thugs lay there dead, cut, burnt and drenched with blood soaked water. **"I would kill you where you stand but I think the villagers have something planned for you."** She said, cleaning her bloody katana's on his clothes before sheathing them. "D-de-demon." Gato muttered overfilled with leaned down to his ear. **"Bingo." **She whispered so that only he could hear. Gato then, promptly fainted.

Naru turned around and appeared on the other side of the bridge. Her hair and eyes returned to normal and the thunderstorm was disappearing. "Well?" She asked, her arms crossed. All she got were three girlish squeals from Tazuna, Kakashi, and Zabuza.

**Okay, I know, the battle scene sucked arse... but I think I made up for it with the demonic scene with Naru. I was plagued from my sleep, so, with an injured right hand which is really hurting now, I wrote my longest chapter to date, with 2,244 words. Hope you liked it.**

**(1): I figured Zabuza would be compared to low-low middlish on demon standards because the yondaime, who's two ranks higher than him, barely matched the Kyuubi ( who's equivalent to a high level demon ) in canon, I put him two ranks down.**

**(2): baka means idiot ( funny enough, Kaka and baka are only one letter apart )**

**(3): The battle between Zabuza and Kakashi is the same as in canon**

**(4): In my story bijuu and demons are two separate entities., and since Naru is the mix between both speed and storm demon I figured she be the demon equivalent to Kyuubi maybe stronger or weaker... haven't decided yet. Also, she's really scary when angry and in this scene she's pissed ( demon's give off a menacing KI while bijuu give off a strong aura. Her KI is stronger, heavier, more potent, whatever you want to call it, than Kyuubi's aura )**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**It seems like a bit about Naru is going to be revealed in this chapter.**

Naru and Shikamaru were playing shogi while Hinata and Haku talked about medicinal herbs. The three sighed, knowing there was a lot of explaining to do when Kakashi, Zabuza, and Tazuna woke up.

After the three adult men had fainted rather girlishly, the four of them had carried the dead weights back to Tazuna's house. There they got psuedo-interrogated by Tsunami. After they had managed to calm her down enough, they told her what happened. Tsunami fell off her chair laughing when they got to the part where the three _grown men__**, **_screamed girlishly and fainted.

Naru had just won a round of shogi when Kakashi and the other two stirred."What happened?" Kakashi asked rubbing his eyes-er-_eye_, rather childishly. Hinata giggled,"You three screamed like little girls." She said causing Shikamaru, Naru and Haku to chuckle. "H-haku? What are you doing here?" Zabuza asked, expecting Haku to be somewhere else. "I helped drag you're dead weight back here. After your, rather girlish I might add, synchronized scream and faint act with those two." Haku replied, pointing to Tazuna and Kakashi.

"Speaking of what caused said 'girlish scream and faint'. Naru... what was it that you did on the bridge?" Kakashi asked. "What do you mean Kaka no baka? The bit where I was beating Zabuza or the part where I got really angry?" "The latter one of course." Kakashi said. "Ahh yes, that." Naru said, sighing.

"Well out with it, what happened?" Kakashi asked urgingly. "Well...I got really angry." Naru said with a shrug of her shoulders. "What about the demonic voice? And the instant thunderstorm?" Kakashi asked, bewildered.

Naru looked to her teammates."Should I tell him?" She asked, not sure if it was a good idea."It's you're decision." Shikamaru said, it was pretty troublesome after all. Hey, he's a Nara . Just because he doesn't think _everything_ is troublesome doesn't mean that some things aren't. "I think you should tell him. He'll find out eventually so it's best he heard it from you and not some gossiped added on derivative." Hinata said, replying her thought on the matter at hand. Naru nodded her head. "Okay then..."

"Kakashi do you have any idea who my parents were?" Kakashi shock his head no. "Well, my Mom was a storm demon and my Dad was a speed demon. Making me a half-storm-half-speed demon." Kakashi blinked a few times before what she said registered in his head. "That explains the instant thunderstorm and your speed." He thought aloud, hand on his chin. "But still, who were you're parents?" Zabuza asked. "I can't answer that question with-out the Hokage's direct permission." Zabuza nodded his head in understanding.

"Wait, how come those three aren't surprised?" He asked pointing to Shikamaru, Hinata and Haku. "Me and Shikamaru knew since we were nine, and we told Haku while you two were _recovering_." Hinata replied, snickering slightly. "Speaking of recovering, where's Tazuna?" Kakashi asked, wondering where their client was. Completely oblivious to the joke. "Oh, he's in his room, probably still sleeping." Shikamaru said, waving his hand nonchalantly. Kakashi nodded his head in response.

"So, what are we going to do with these two?" Kakashi said gesturing towards Zabuza and Haku. The ANBU thought for a while. "We have three choices. Leave them here and make the protect the people of Wave. See if we can convince the Hokage to let them join Konoha, or turn them in. Well, turn Zabuza in." Naru said. "I personally prefer option one." "I prefer option one as well." Hinata and Shikamaru said. "They should be turned in, they're criminals." Kakashi said, as if his vote overruled the other three votes. Naru turned to Kakashi with a glare. "It's three to one Hatake, we win. Zabuza and Haku will stay in Wave and protect it's people." "We agree to that as well. It's the least we can do after working with that jerk Gato." Zabuza said as Haku nodded.

'The great demon bridge huh. That's a rather odd name.' Naru thought walking away from the bridge with her team towards Konoha. 'But I guess it suites. After all... A monster was vanquished by a 'great demon' .' Naru looked back and smiled at Zabuza, Haku, Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna and the other villagers who were waving them off. 'And one who goes by demon found a new home.' Naru turned around to look at Shikamaru. 'I wonder if I'll ever find a home of my own. A true home that is.' Shikamaru turned to look at her and she looked away. 'Maybe one day...' "Come on, let's get back to Konoha!" She yelled, pumping her fist in the air. The smallest of blushes gracing her pale face.

**I was so worried I wouldn't be able to post this on time since I was rather busy this week. Not to mention how fast it flew by. I'm trying to set up the path for a ShikaNaru, NaruShika relationship later on.**

**Expect Rock Lee to be making an appearance next chapter and the chunin exams are fast approaching. The start of which probably being in the next couple of chapters.**

**Sorry it's so short!**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Okay... here it is.**

"So, you told Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked Naru and her team. "Yes, but it isn't on the official mission report. At least it shouldn't be." Hiruzen sighed, if Kakashi blabbed to someone then Naru and her team could become comprised. He didn't think he would but... "I'm getting to old for this." He muttered under his breath. Looking up he faced the under-cover team of ANBU. "As you know the chunin exams are coming up. Normally I'd not let you participate, but your other teammate, Lee, is probably going to go due to his sensei. Now I could just put in a substitute for him. What do you think is the best course of action?" The three ANBU gained a thoughtful look on their face.

"If we go we risk maybe blowing our cover due to enemy ninja's and the nature of the exams itself. However, if we don't go that would raise many alarms. Especially, amongst the other graduates." Shikamaru said. "In other words it would be less suspicious if we went. However it's very likely it'll either blow our cover or more will catch on that somethings up." Naru added. "I definitely don't want to have to explain to my Dad about being in ANBU. Much easier to come up with a story for why we're not taking the exams." Hinata said, almost shivering at the thought. "Alright then, I'll try and get Lee out of doing it. You three, or four, will be on ANBU duty for the duration of the exams." He said before his eyes widened. "I know how to get Lee out of the exams and you two (Pointing to Hinata and Shikamaru.) excuses for your families." "What is it?" Naru asked, suspecting what it might be. "A mission..."

"So, how'd you're meeting with the Hokage go?" Lee asked his teammates/friends sitting down on a bench in training ground 7. "We're not taking the chunin exams. All four of us are going on a 'mission'." Hinata said, sitting down beside him. "So, what's this 'mission' going to be?" He asked, taking a bit of his sandwich. "ANBU duty." Shikamaru drawled, looking at the clouds.

"I have an idea." Naru said a dark grin on her face. "What type of plan?" Hinata asked, knowing where this was going. "Oh, just the pranking kind." She said before going over the plan. Soon all four were laughing maniacally.

"I can't believe we did that." Lee said, spying on their victim. "He had it coming." Shikamaru responded. "But did we have to do Gai too?" "Hey where'd the sensei bit go?" "Lee glared at the other boy. "You know I act that out. Besides it actually the other way around. Do you know how it feels to be taught techniques you already know by the man you taught them to?" "No, but I know how it feels to have your Dad compliment you and say how they wish you grow up to be like yourself. Not knowing he's talking to me about myself." Shikamaru replied sharply, remembering the last time his Dad had gone on a rant to him about himself without knowing it. "Shut up you two, their coming." Naru said, shutting them up.

As Kakashi opened his book he was met with a surprise. There, in the book, were pictures of Gai, in his too tight spandex, drenched to the bone. Kakashi snapped the book shut, a blush gracing his face under his mask. "MY ETERNAL RIVAL I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE YOU TO... A youthful race..." Gai yelled trailing off when he saw Kakashi on the ground, passed out. ' Why did he...' Gai took this moment to notice he was soaking wet. 'Oh..'

Gai leaned in to face Kakashi, trying to wake him up. "Ah!" Kakashi woke up screaming, quickly moving to sit up. Unfortunately this had the in-adverse effect of making him and Gai kiss. Causing them both to faint.

When the woke up for the third time it was very awkward. "Gai... why are you wet?" " was running through my daily run when all of a sudden the ground caved and I fell into a hole full of cold water." Gai answered, a little embarrassed. "Okay... why didn't you change?" "I,uh, forgot?" He replied with a cheesy smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That kissing bit was pretty funny but... Why do I have a feeling that they have feelings for each other. I'm pretty sure I saw a blush on their faces." Hinata said. "Seems like Naru's prank had an unsuspected matchmaker undertone." Lee said, giving a look to Hinata. The two then kissed. Naru and Shikamaru looked at their teammates, slightly surprised.

"So?" Naru asked. "So what?" Hinata replied, her eyebrows creased in confusion. "So, how long have you to been a couple?" Lee blushed. "About a month. We got together before you took the mission to Wave." He replied, looking at his feet.

"Lee!" A female voice yelled from nearby. "Who's that?" Hinata asked, her eyes narrowing. She wanted to know if he was seeing anyone behind her back. "It sounds like my teammate Tenten. You three should leave, Neji won't be far behind."Hinata winced, she knew exactly who Neji was.

The members of team 7 were just about to leave when. "Lee! There you are..." Tenten then caught a glimpse of the other three beside him. "Who are they?" She asked, Neji standing beside her. "There just some friends of mine. I was asking them if they had seen Gai-sensei. They haven't." Lee said, coming up with a story on his feet. "That still doesn't answer who they are. And why would they have seen Gai-sensei?" "Well... They're youthful the students of Gai-sensei's youthful eternal rival!" Lee said, striking a good guy pose. "And their names are?" Tenten said with a sigh. Lee mumbled something. "What was that?" Now this was different, Lee normally was screaming so loud the entire village could hear. "There names are Shikamaru, Naru and (He took a look at Neji) Hinata." Lee winced at Neji's cold glare. "Hinata? How suiting for weaklings to hang out with weaklings." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

Lee clenched his fists, wanting so bad to hit him right across the face."Neji, don't say that." Tenten said, with a non-denying tone in her voice. "Come on, Hinata, Shikamaru, we're not waned here." Naru said, giving a glare at Neji before walking away. Hinata and Shikamaru did the same. "Wait for me!" Lee yelled, glancing a glare at his other teammates before running to catch u with Naru and the others. "Lee.." Tenten whispered.

"MY YOUTHFUL TEAM LET US BEGIN OUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING!" Gai looked at the solemn look on Tenten's face. 'One, two... where's Lee? Something happened.' Gai narrowed his eyes. "Tenten, where's Lee?" Tenten looked up to meet her sensei's eyes. "Neji insulted him and his friends and I-I didn't do anything about it. Why Sensei? Why didn't I do anything about it?" Tenten asked, breaking into tears. Obviously distraught over it. "Where are they now?" "I don't know. They left. I'm I'm so sorry." Tenten said crying. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Gai said before turning to leave. Determined to find his student. Looking back he saw Tenten still crying and Neji. Standing ther like nothing happened, a cold expression on his face.

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Lee and the others are going to leave for their mission in the next chapter. I'm also probably going to time skip to the invasion bit. though, probably after they meet Gaara. I have a good idea for that scene.**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Kankurou, put the kid down." Temari said looking at her brother. Kankurou looked at her."No, the little punk ran into me." Kankurou replied, tightening his grip on Konohamaru.

"She's right you know. You really should put the Hokage's grandchild down." Naru said, walking up to the group of three, glaring. Kankurou and Temari eyes widened and went still. "Oh and your friend up in the tree's over there, yeah he can come down too." Naru said, pointing at the trees.

"Kankurou, your a disgrace to our village." Gaara said, floating down on his sand, releasing KI.

"G-gaara." Kankurou said in fear, face paling. He dropped Konohamaru to the ground, who then scampered away. Temari gulped, she too had a pale face.

Gaara turned around to look at Naru. "Who are you." He practically growled out.

Naru stepped towards him, causing Kankurou and Temari too shake even further. "First off, it's rude to ask for someones name without giving your own."

Naru then leaned in closer and whispered. "Second off, my name is Naru Uzumaki. And though you may have never heard of me, Shukaku most definitley has. Nice to meet you Gaara no Subaku." She then smirked, backed away and walked off. Leaving Gaara, Shukaku, and the other two in fear.

'That girl...' "Gaara... I want you to stay as far away from her as possible. Got it." Shukaku said to Gaara through their mental link. Concern and maybe even fear echoing in it's voice.

Temari and Kankurou were shocked and scared. First the girl is unaffected by Gaara's KI (Which due to his blood lust and Shukaku is pretty high.) and then with a few words freezes him still? Just who is this girl? The three siblings stood there frozen in shock.

"Come in." Hiruzen said looking up from his paperwork. "HOKAGE-SAMA, I CANNOT FIND MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT LEE ANYWHERE! DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE MIGHT BE?"

Hiruzen winced at Gai's volume.

"Gai, please quiet down. L-" Hiruzen was cut off by Kakashi entering through the window. "Hokage-sama, I can't find my team anywhere. Oh... hi Gai." Kakashi said, walking to stand beside Gai.

Gai was about to say something that, knowing him, probably had to due with youth. When the Hokage raised his hand. "As I was saying I know where your students are. I sent them on a mission, one that I think they could best fulfill."

"Hokage-sama, what about my team? We're one member short now." Gai said, talking without yelling for once. "Don't worry Gai, I have a replacement member for your team. His name is Sai. He'll be meeting you and your team at your usual training ground. The two of you are dismissed."

"It's so good to not have to worry about keeping up acts for once. No excuses, no sneaking around the house or other necessary but troublesome things." Shikamaru said, hands behind his head, spinning slowly around on a chair in their ANBU meeting area.(1)

"I agree with you there Sloth." Hinata said, checking her medical pouch to see if everything was there. "Gai's probably freaking right now." Lee said, imagining Gai freaking out.

"Hello everyone." Naru said entering through the door. "I just had the loveliest encounter with a rare species. A jinchuuriki." Naru said, waving her hands in a circle.

"Which one?" Hinata asked, looking up from her pouch. "Ichibi's, apparently Suna sent him for the chunin exams. He's quite blood thirsty." Naru said, taking a seat around the table.

"He's not after your blood is he?" Shikamaru said, kinda protectively.

"Nah, Shukaku warned him off me judging from the look on his face." She replied, waving her hand casually. "Shukaku?" Lee asked, confusion evident on his face. "That's the Ichibi's name." Naru explained, relaxing in her chair.

After a few minutes the door suddenly burst open. "TURTLE-SENSEI! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT LEE HAS JUST GONE ON A MISSION WITHOUT ME OR HIS OTHER TEAMMATES! TO COMMEMORATE HIS YOUTHFULNESS LET US HAVE A YOUTHFUL SPAR!" Gai said yelling loud enough Iwa could hear him.

An Iwa-nin sighed after hearing the shout. 'There goes the youthful maniac again. Does he even know we can hear him?' "Sensei, I vow to become a youthful ninja like him!" A young boy yelled to his Academy instructor. Fist in the air and Flames of youth burning in his eyes. 'Great, _another _one lost to the youth conspiracy. I swear it grows every year. I fear the day Konoha decides to invade.'

'Why does Konoha breed such maniacs?' The Tsuchikage thought looking up from his paperwork. Looking at the massive piles, he grumbled before he got back to work. 'I bet you they like paperwork too.'

"Gai, what have I said about yelling in here? Not to mention suddenly bursting through the door..." Lee, or Turtle, said. The other three occupants in the room were glaring at Gai. "Sorry Turtle-sensei. Are those your teammates?" Gai asked, looking at the others in the room. "Yes they are. This is Panda, Kitsune and Sloth." Pointing to each respectively. "I'm sorry Gai, I can't spar with you right now I have ANBU business to attend to." "That's alright. It was nice meeting your teammates." Gai said, nodding, before walking out the door.

"Can't Gai learn to not yell loud enough Iwa can hear him." Shikamaru said, rubbing his ringing ears. "I know it's so annoying." Hinata said, healing her ears with her medical jutsu before moving on to Naru's.

"Thank you Hinata." Naru said rubbing her ears. "I don't know how your ear drums don't pop Lee." "I use these." Lee said, holding up a pair of earplugs he had just removed from his ears.

'Why do those four seem familiar to me?' Gai thought, walking to meet the other Jounin at the Jounin lounge.

"Hey Gai, how come your so quiet?" Gai looked up to see Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi. "I was just thinking about something."

"What about?" Kurenai asked. "You know how sometimes I spar with Turtle-san right?"(2) "Yeah..." Kakashi replied. "Well this time I met the others in his team and well they looked kinda familiar."

"You sure you haven't just caught a glimpse of them before?" Asuma asked. "No, but... under their gear and masks, they look about the same age as our students." Gai finished looking the other Jounin in the eye.

"C-come on Gai, your not implying what I think you are. Are you?" Kurenai asked, thinking of the implications. "Four of the genin are missing for the Chunin exams." Kakashi thought aloud. "My team being one of them." "Lee was sent on a 'mission' by the Hokage with them." Gai added.

"Your kidding, right." Kurenai asked, eyes wide. Asuma turned to her. "I don't think they are..."

**Here ya go the next chapter of A Team Full of Secrets. Sorry it's kinda short. The next chapter will be Time skipped to slightly before the Sand/Sound invasion.**

**(1): In my story each ANBU team has a meeting room. The higher up ANBU ( the captains or head of departments) also have an office.**

**(2):Gai doesn't call Turtle Turtle-sensei in-front of the other Jounin. Probably something to do with Gai's reputation.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Let the Sand/Sound invasion commence! After a short paragraph.**

* * *

Feathers had started falling across the stadium.

'Genjutsu.' Naru thought releasing it. Naru looked to her teammates.

Shikamaru and Hinata were out of the genjutsu. Lee, not having any chakra, had to get Hinata to release it for him. "Alright, now that we're all out our objective is to beat back the invading ninja. Which looks to be... Sound and Suna."

With those words said they started to battle, not revealing to much of course.(1)

Hinata was cutting down ninja's with her naginata. Naru doing the same with her katana's. Lee was strutting his taijutsu striking down opponents here and there. Shikamaru was keeping it simple with holding opponents in trapped for his teammates to get.

Though, every once in a while he would bust out a earth jutsu or more advanced shadow technique.

He also was coming up with strategies on the fly.

Everything was going okay for the four ANBU until_ they_ appeared. There, standing shocked were Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara and Maito Gai. Kakashi Hatake was there too, but he didn't look the lest surprised.

"What did you teach them?" Hiashi and Shikaku said, Kakashi shivered. 'I thought I got over that phobia.' "I didn't teach them that." He said shaking his head.

Lee flung a shinobi in their direction. Turning around he found the four Jounin. "Um, guys, we have a problem." "Other than the- Eep! Dad what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, jyukening a shinobi in the head.

"When did you learn that." Hiashi asked, narrowing his eyes. "Well... um..." Hinata didn't know what to say."I think the word your looking for is troublesome Hinata." Shikamaru supplied, as he froze some shinobi's for Naru to take care of.

Shikamaru looked at his dad. "Troublesome." He muttered. "Shikamaru..." Shikaku trailed off, sighing.

"LEE WHERE DID YOU LEARN SUCH USEFUL MOVES!" Gai yelled youthfully. He then realized something was off... Kakashi wasn't reacting.

"My Eternal Rival why are you not surprised?" He asked in confusion. "Well... let's just say I know something you three don't. And trust me on this, the way I learnt was not pleasant." He said shaking his head as to rid himself of the memory.

"Dad, shouldn't you be back at the compound?" Hinata asked. Hiashi just stared off into space. 'How much do I not know about my own daughter? She isn't the weakling I thought her to be.' Hiashi thought, rethinking his opinion on his daughter.

"Does this have to do wit-" Gai was cut off by Naru's yell. "This isn't the time to be explaining this! We are in the middle of a battle! We'll explain later, you four go get the nins elsewhere! Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee come on!" Naru then ran off towards the giant tanuki in the distance.

"Sorry Dad I've gotta go." Shikamaru said quickly chasing after Naru. Hinata and Lee did something similar and joined him.

"Why do they seem like they've been a team for years?" Gai asked, befuddled. "I need to rethink my opinion on those four." Hiashi spoke, still slightly shocked. "We're missing something here..." Shikamaru thought aloud, trying to solve the puzzle. " Kakashi smirked. "You three have no idea."

Hiashi then jyukened a ninja in the head."Knows not the time to think about it." The four then got back to the battle.

* * *

Naru jumped in front of the raging tanuki. Now, most would think this stupid but Naru was _different_.

A storm rolled in a she flared her chakra. A powerful KI could be felt in the air. The tanuki payed no heed.

'Gaara, you let this go too far.' **"Shukaku, stop now."** She said, her demonic voice echoing through the air.

The tanuki, in it's maddened rage, laughed. **"Who are you to demand such deeds? Foolish human."** Shukaku did not realize who he was speaking to. Thinking her to be a human, pah.

**"It's obvious that in your maddened rage you do not recognize me. I warned you and you payed it no heed. And then you called me a **_**human!"**_ Naru yelled, eyes glowing and storm darkening. One of the greatest insults to a demon is to call them a human.

A bolt of lightening struck through the sky. The winds howled and the rain poured. The area was now so potent with KI you could literally taste it.

Shukaku, the insane idiot, laughed. **"You think a little rain can scare me?"** Not realizing the peril he was now facing.

In side his cage Kurama, the kyuubi, awoke. 'This feeling...familiar... it can't be. Is my container a demon?' Kurama then noticed what was going on outside. 'It appears Shukaku has incurred her wrath, while not realizing who and what she is. The fool.' It thought going back to sleep. 'Show Shukaku to realize just who it's opponent is. Demon.'

Lightening struck where Naru was standing. Shukaku believed her dead.'Beaten by lightening. Stupid human.'

Lightening struck again in the distance. And all of a sudden, Naru was in front of Shukaku. 'What!' Shukaku thought, backing away in shock. **"The bijuu are such fools. Being sealed in humans as they are. Do you not recognize me Shukaku?"** Naru questioned, holding her arms out wide.

**"I am but the Great High Royal Blood Demon, Narugazkiel Uzugamerki- Nanonikomize."**(2) She smirked at his fear.** "However, I'm known on this plane as Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Storm Bringer..."**

* * *

**I couldn't help but give Naru a demon name. Yes, she is a royal demon, her mom was the princess of storm demons after all. Shukaku is so screwed... Sorry! Can't stop with the cliffs.**

**Also, Naru and her team, especially Hinata and Shikamaru, have a lot of explaining to do.**

**(1): If it wasn't apparent, they're not wearing their ANBU uniforms.**

**(2): Pronounced Nah-roo-gaz-keel Uz-oo-gah-mer-ki Nan-oni-cam-Iz (capital i sound)**

**Omake:**

"So... you're telling us that four of the genin are ANBU?" Kurenai almost yelled. "Well, we think they are." Gai answered. Kakashi chuckled. Asuma looked at him as Gai and Kurenai were to busy talking to pay attention.

"You know something don't you?" Asuma asked, eyebrow raised. "Yeah, well, let's just say during our first mission outside the village I was put out of commission and might of said something rhetorically. Only for me to find out it was real..." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"They really are ANBU aren't they?" Asuma replied, having a feeling of what he was talking about. "Yeah..." Kakashi was still rubbing his neck sheepishly as they walked out the door. Kurenai and Gai still arguing.

Kurenai looked up and stopped. "Where did Kakashi and Asuma go?" "I don't know." Gai replied with a shrug. The two then went back to their little shouting match.

**If you have any questions please ask!**


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**After the reveal in the last chapter the outcome of the Ichibi's fate is still unseen...**

* * *

_Lightening struck again in the distance. And all of a sudden, Naru was in front of Shukaku. 'What!' Shukaku thought, backing away in shock. __**"The bijuu are such fools. Being sealed in humans as they are. Do you not recognize me Shukaku?"**__ Naru questioned, holding her arms out wide._

_**"I am but the Great High Royal Blood Demon, Narugazkiel Uzugamerki- Nanonikomize."**__(2) She smirked at his fear.__** "However, I'm known on this plane as Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Storm Bringer..."**_

* * *

Shikamaru and the others arrived just in time to see Naru appear in front of Shukaku. Looking severely pissed off.

Passed the storm and the height the two were at the words were slightly muffled. That did not, however, mean the ANBU couldn't hear.

'Why would Shukaku recognize her?' Shikamaru thought, puzzled. He hated puzzles. His question was answered in a matter of seconds.

**"I am the Great High Royal Blood Demon, Narugazkiel Uzugamerki- Nanonikomize."** Shikamaru stood there, shocked. He was crushing on a demon princess. He didn't mind the demon part, but the princess part? He felt more outclassed then ever.

'I'm not good enough for her, and I never will be.' He thought, eyes tearing slightly. She didn't deserve him, he was sure of that now. But then... why did he still hope?

Hinata heard those words too. 'There's so much we still have yet to learn about her. So, much...'

Lee thought Naru's flames of youth were more bright than anyone's could ever be. 'I think I've been spending to much time with Gai.' He thought after realizing he _thought_ about flames of youth, and he wasn't pretending.

Shukau backed away, pissing itself. (Causing a little yellow pond underneath it) Realizing who it had insulted on multiple accounts.** "And now... I'm going to beat you up."** As she said, more like stated such. Lightening hailed down striking it multiple times. The winds themselves, originally thought under it's control, were cutting through it's sand. The rain sogging it so it couldn't move.

Finally, she moved. Flashing to different locations on his body. Swords charged with either wind or lightening, cuttting it.

It tried to shoe her off, throw her a hundred feet away. But none of it worked. It realized he was beat and yet, couldn't surrender.

**"You attacked this village full of innocents. Then dared to call me a human. Now there is now hope for you..."** Naru spoke, raising her katana's... andput them away.

**"W-w-what?"** Shukaku stuttered, utterly confused. **"Do not get me wrong. I would kill you at the strike of bolt. However, your death would kill your container and I cannot have that. He has yet to see the bright side of life fully and has much to learn. I will however, restrict your influence on the boy. He shall sleep once more." **

Naru then touched Gaara's seal on his shoulder. **"RRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."** Shukaku yelled, being absorbed into the seal.

Naru held Gaara as the wind guided them down. 'Sleep well Gaara, you still have those who care.'

Naru looked up to her team. "I have explaining to do, don't I?"

* * *

The Sand/Sound invasion was over. There were many casualties on both sides. The greatest casualty was that of the Sandaime Hokage.

A day after his funeral, Naru, Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee were confronted by Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Maito Gai And Kakashi Hatake. There were sitting in a room in the Hyuuga Estate. Naru had activated some privacy seals.

"Would you mind telling us what happened during the invasion? Pesifically how you all of a sudden were to skilled to be _mere genins_." Hiashi asked, narrowing his eyes. 'And how I have know idea who my daughter is anymore?'

"YES, TELL US THE STORY BEHIND YOUR YOUTHFULNESS!" Gai shouted, the other's were suddenly very happy for the privacy seals.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. The four ANBU gulped, they had no idea what to say. "Alright this is troublesome and not getting anywhere. Kakashi, can you give them a hint?" Shikaku asked in a lazy manner.

"Already have it figured out, eh, Shikaku?" Kakashi looked at the glares the 'genin' were giving him. "I'd rather not say anything though." He said rather nervously, those four knew how to glare.

Naru sighed. "Just give a hint already. If it makes you feel better you can make incredibly cryptive." She just wanted this over with.

Kakashi looked fo confermation from the other 'genin'. They all let up there glares and nodded their heads. "Fine." He sighed.

Kakashi turned to face the other adults. Gai was oddly serious. He took in a deep breath and said one word. "ANBU."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm gonna end here. I know it's short but it's the perfect cliff-hanger. Sorry for those who hate 'em.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"ANBU! What do you mean by ANBU?" Hiashi asked, confused. Shikaku, on the other hand, seemed to understand immediately. He turned to face his son.

"So, which one are you?" He asked, less lazily than usual. Shikamaru sighed. "Sloth."

Shikaku started twitching. His son was Sloth. It made sense but. That means he's as good a tactician as himself! Not to mention he always bragged about Sloth to his son... Who is Sloth...

"Sorry." Shikaku said to his son. Shikamaru waved him off. "It's okay. Was nice to know you thought of me that highly to actually rant."

Hiashi and the others were paying attention to this conversation. Those who didn't know, eyes widened.

"S-so, Hinata you're..." "Panda." Hinata replied to her father. Slightly surprised at seeing him stutter.

Gai's face was hilarious as he had just realized who his student was. It was this weird mix of terror, realization and shock.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry Lee. It must have sucked to have to learn moves from the man you taught them to." Lee chuckled. "It's okay... just don't make me wear spandex again alright."

"Hinata is there anything else you've been hiding from me?" Hiashi asked his daughter. Hinata got a thoughtful look on her face. "Well... me and Lee are dating... other than that, no." She replied as if it was no big deal.

Lee gulped when he saw te look on Hiashi's face. Hiashi was in the middle of what many call fatherly rage. This normally happens when their 'little girl' goes out with a guy for the first time.

"You haven't done 'it' yet have you?" He asked, rage clear in his voice. Hinata and Lee got grossed out looks on their faces. "What? No, we're only thirteen!" They yelled, blushes on their faces.

"Good." Hiashi replied, returning to normal.

Naru and Shikamaru laughed. "It's not funny!" Hinata and Lee yelled in sync. "Yes it is!" The other two replied.

"Fine Shikamaru we'll just have to tell your Dad about your crush on Naru!" Lee yelled back.

Suddenly all the laughing stopped. "Y-you have a crush on me?" Naru asked, surprised. "Y-yeah." Shikamaru replied meekly.

The adults just stood there, rather awkwardly.

"W-well..." Shikamaru faced her, ready for full on rejection.

"I like you to." Naru said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Shikamaru instantly blushed redder than Naru's hair and fainted. Giving out a soft 'EEP' as he fell.

This caused Hinata to burst out in laughter. "H-he just d-did what I u-used to p-pretend to d-do." She said between fits of laughter. This caused everyone but Naru and the unconscious Nara to laugh as well.

Naru just stood there. Then suddenly a dark fore-boding aura formed around her.** "If you don't all shut up I'll send you into the deepest reaches of hell. Torture you while two people I, as well as the adults know, laugh **_**their**_** asses off. I'm sure they could do with a relief from the paperwork**."

They all looked at her scared. "W-what the.." Gai asked. "Who do you know in hell?" Hiashi asked incredulously. Shikaku just sighed, he knew her parent's secret after all. Kakashi blinked.

"Why aren't you surprised by this Shikaku?" He asked, rather curious. "I knew her parent's and their little secret." Kakashi, not knowing who her parent's were asked. "What do you mean, 'little secret' ?"

Shikaku looked to Naru. "Should I tell him?" Naru thought for a while before smirking. "I have a better idea..."

* * *

Later that day Naru, Shikaku, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee and Kakashi were in a remote part of the woods.

"I'm not going to send you to meet them because I have other secrets not be revealed yet. Though I know Shikamaru overheard them during my fight with Shukaku the Ichibi. Even if he doesn't understand what it fully means." She looked at Shikamaru. 'Busted.' He thought.

"On the other hand I can bring them to meet you. As long as you promise not to freak out and yell." This was directed to Kakashi especially. They all nodded.

"Okay then...** Kuchiyose makai no jutsu!**(1)" She yelled, running through hand seals.

When she finished there was a giant puff of smoke in the training grounds. No one could see a thing.

Cough, cough cough. Two figure's outlined in the smoke coughed. **"I hate all this smoke." **A female voice complained. **"Well it's better than paperwork."** A demonic but all around familiar voice to Kakashi said.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. There, standing in front of the gathered ninja were the fourth Hokage and his wife. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

(***AN: I would end it here but I decided not to cause it makes the cookie fairies sad.***)

"Y-you s-s-should be d-dead." Hiashi stuttered, pointing a finger at the long thought dead couple.

Minato turned to look at Naru. "You didn't explain to them, did you?" He asked, no longer using a demonic tone. Naru shrugged. "The Nara's had it figured out. The rest however, were clue-less."

Kakashi, and the others (minus the Nara's) had their jaws on the ground. An awkward silence fell before Shikamaru broke it. "So, for those with their jaws on the ground, how do you know them Naru?"

"We're her parents." Kushina and Minato butted in.

"You didn't have to say it so bluntly." Naru said, blushing from embarrassment.

Hinata was the first to realize what this implied. "So, does that mean they're demons too? Not to sound rude or anything." Minato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, giving a nervous chuckle. "Yeah." Kushina replied.

The rest of the ninja gathered were knocked out of their stupor by that. Though, they really should have realized that. "B-b-but. How?" Kakashi stuttered.

"Well when a mommy loves a daddy very mu-" "Minato, I don't think he means that." Kushina interrupted Minato before it got to the _awkward_ part.

Naru giggled.

"Dad's the speed demon. The Hirashin was all one big prank, he did it all with his speed. Mom's the storm demon, just like every other Uzumaki before her." Naru partially explained.

"I believe that's not what my youthful eternal rival meant Naru. I believe he was questioning how they're alive!" Gai yell-whispered, if there even is such a thing.

"Oh.." Naru said, a look of understanding on her face. "Well demons can't really be killed, so to speak. They can be sent to the demon realm or have to reform which can take years. They can even be banished from this plane. But they can't really be killed. At least, not on this plane of existence." Naru explained, the humans nodded at this.

Lee then got a look of confusion on his face. "But I thought they were taken by the Shinigami due to the Shiki Fujin."(2) Lee sorta asked, thoroughly confused. Minato sighed, slumping over.

"Yeah about that, only Kushina wasn't taken by the Shiki Fujin. And, since I'm a demon, instead of it killing me. I was forced to do twelve consecutive years of paper-work." Minato finished with a grim look on his face.

Everyone stared in Horror. 'T-twelve years of paper-work!' Was the thought almost everyone had. 'That's just evil.'

"I don't see whats so evil about paperwork. I think it's fun!" Shikamaru and Naru said at the same time.

Everyone looked at them as if they had grown nine heads, three tails, two horns and scales. They slowly backed away from them. "What?" the two asked, blinking at the odd looks they were getting.

"You know... we're just kidding." The two deadpanned. The others still looked at them nervously. "Doing for twelve years is probably some type of torture tactic. That would cause even Ibiki Morino would wet himself." After they said this everyone slowly crept back.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." The adults replied, cause let's face it. What kind of maniac likes paper-work?

* * *

Over in a secret base in Amegakure a certain Orange lollipop masked shinobi sneezed. 'Someone must be talking about me.' He thought, lifting his mask slightly to rub his nose. "Oh well, back to my best friend, PAPER-WORK!" He yelled happily as the other Akatsuki crept away from the overly enthusiastic person doing paper-work.

Pain walked up behind them. "That's why I let Tobi do the paper-work." He said as if concluding an answer. The other Akatsuki merely nodded their heads.

* * *

Well, apparently Tobi does.

* * *

**'Kay here's the next chapter. Hope you all liked it!**

**(1): I believe this translates to 'Summing Hell Technique.'**

**(2): I believe it means 'Dead-seal summoning' or something like that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naru had just been sent on a mission. By herself. For two weeks.

She hated it, she really did. Two weeks away from her friends, Shikamaru, ANBU, Shikamaru, teasing Hinata and Lee, Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru...

'Why can't I stop thinking about Shikamaru?' She sighed mentally. But well, she loved him dammit. 'Oh well, the sooner you get this done the sooner you can get back.'

All of a sudden two chakra signatures appeared. 'W-what!' She started to get drowsy before she collapsed.

Two cloaked figures approached her. "Ah man, we didn't even need the needle full of sedative." The taller one complained.

'Odd, that gas should only make jinchuuriki drowsy. Though it's never even worked on them before. So why?' "Kisame, let me see the container for the gs again." The shorter one said to, the now identified, Kisame Hoshigaki. "Hmm, ok." Kisame replied, handing over the vial.

'Demon knock-out gas.' The vial read. The figure glared at it. 'Maybe bijuu and demons aren't the same.' He raised his eyebrow before returning the vial to Kisame. "Come on Kisame. Let's report back to Leader-sama." Kisame picked up the unconscious red-head. "Alright, Itachi."

When the extracting of the Kyuubi was done Itachi turned around to look at Naru. The other Akatsuki were paying him no attention. Instead bickering amongst themselves. Itachi's eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"You might want to see this!" He yelled causing the other Akatsuki to turn around.

"What the fuck..." Hidan said, watching Naru's body dissolve into sparks of red, blue, and yellow.

Deidara immediately backed up. "N-no way.." He whispered eyes wide. Sounding like he knew what was happening.

"What?" The other Akatsuki asked, turning around to face him. Deidara gulped.

"W-well there's this story, well legend, in Iwa, un. In the legend i s-says that beings greater, but more hidden, than the bijuu's l-live amongst us, un. The massacred a whole village, un. Just because they thought they were these d-demons, un. Those who lived from the massacre, on Iwa's side, would always say h-how the demon's bodies would disappear in sparks, un." Deidara said, stuttering a little.

"So, you're trying to fucking tell us the Kyuubi's container is a fucking demon?!" Hidan yelled, summarizing everyone's thoughts. Though, rather more dirty language was used.

Deidara nodded his head.

* * *

A few years later Tobi became an official Akatsuki.

When Konoha realized Naru was missing it was already to late. The Kyuubi had been extracted from her. Most of the village was celebrating her death. Others, such as Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee and the sensei's, were mourning it.

"W-why did she h-have to die?" Shikamaru cried, sobbing in front of the memorial stone. "I d-don't kn-know." Hinata replied, sobbing as well, but not as greatly as Shikamaru. It was truly a sad day for anyone _not _a hypocritical fool.

* * *

Naru re-materialized in hell. Kushina ran up to her and hugged her. "Naru what happened?" She asked, seeing tears well up in her daughter's eyes. "Akatsuki extracted Kurama from it's seal." She replied, a distant look on her face. "And, I'll never see Shikamaru again."

Naru then looked down at her mother and started crying.

* * *

Years Later

"You can't stop me. I have the bijuu under my control now." Tobi cackled maniacally, to the shinobi forces. **"No you don't." **A voice said behind turned around and saw...

The nine bijuu standing there. Seemingly free of his control. **"A mere human such as yourself has no chance of controlling us." **The nine voices said as one, a great booming echoing throughout"W-wha.." Tobi stuttered, before regain his composure.

"Your co-operation is not necessary for my plan. I have a back up. Summoning a demon." The bijuu looked on shocked, this mortal would try something so stupid?

"Ha, ha, ha. Kuchiyose makai no jutsu(1)." As he yelled out the jutsu name he formed a long string of hand-seals. Then a summoning seal appeared.

Sparks of lightening jumped out of the seal. Inside those sparks was a girl.

She looked to be about fifteen with long red hair reaching the bottom of her back. The front bit of her hair was pulled back except for two bangs framing her face. The hair was held back with an upside-down orange bow with the Uzumaki clan symbol in the center. She had pale skin and pointed ears. She wore a dark blue choker with the Uzumaki clan symbol hanging off of it, with two small orange circles beside it.

She also wore a dark blue dress that was split at the sides. The back longer than the front, with pale blue lining. The dress had two pale blue pieces over the chest, underneath was an orange belt with another Uzumaki clan symbol. She had finger-less dark blue gloves on her hands.

She had a very dark red coat with a high collar that only went to mid-torso. On her back was two katana's one red and black. The other yellow and blue. She had three pouches attached to fer hips. Black shorts were worn under her dress. She had netting on her right knee and middle left calf.

She had Very dark red ninja shoes with a thong between the big toe and the rest. It had two rings (so to say) , one was at the ankle the other just below mid calf. In-between both rings was a black kunai holder.(2)

The girl looked up and opened her eyes, revealing blue eyes of every shade with split pupils. 'Naru...' Shikamaru thought, looking at the girl once thought his fists as he heard Tobi laugh. "Your now under my cont-" Tobi was cut off my the murderous look on Naru's face.

**"You just made a big mistake.."** He heard her say before the storm rolled in. **"Thinking you could control me." **She said as the wind cut into his body, leaving huge bleeding gashes. The water entered in through his ears and mouth choking him and causing him inner ear damage. The rest of it cutting into him like ice.

"Ha, is that all you can do?" He choked out. **"I haven't even gotten started."** She said, as lightening started striking him. In the head, in the leg, in the arm, torso and foot. She then walked forward, bringing out her red and black katana.

"Kill me..." Tobi muttered, wanting this to be over with. Naru smirked.** "I'm not going to do that. I'm going to make you suffer."** She said releasing her _full_ KI.

All of the ninja wet themselves and they were 100 feet away. The bijuu stepped backwards, causing the ground to shake. Tobi, with all this killing intent directed at him fainted.

Only to be awakened by Naru cutting his twigs and two berries. All of the males who saw this winced. Enemy or not you didn't have to remove his manhood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tobi yelled a blood-curdling scream before fainting again. Naru stepped back as the storm dissipated.

Naru turned around and looked at the crowd, sheathing her katana. "Shikamaru..." Naru muttered looking at her favourite Nara. In an instant she was in front of him. Giving him a bone-crushing hug. "N-naru." With those words said, he felt tears spring up in his eyes.

At that moment they didn't care if everyone hated after they found out Naru was a demon. They didn't care if one was human and one was not. They didn't care that they were probably having an emotional reunion in-front of every ninja in the Elemental Nations. They only cared that they were together...

**Here it is, the finally of A Team Full of Secrets. Though the story didn't turn out how I wanted it to. Especially the fights. I loved this ending (the tearing Tobi to shreds bit, not the sappy stuff.)**

**(1): I believe this translates to 'summoning hell technique.'**

**(2): Here's a picture of Naru's new outfit : art/Naru-Atfos-new-outfit-378509788**


End file.
